


Restless

by luciferwrote



Series: koga & ryuki. [1]
Category: Kengan Omega, ケンガンアシュラ | Kengan Ashura (Anime), ケンガンアシュラ | Kengan Ashura (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Male Solo, Masturbation, Other, Sexual Fantasy, mentions of Gaoh Ryuki/Narushima Koga, mentions of Himuro Ryo/Kaneda Suekichi, mentions of Narushima Koga, mentions of Tokita Ohma, mentions of Yamashita Kazuo, mentions of Yamashita Kenzo, mentions of Yamashita Yasuo, post Chapter 59.5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:08:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26328418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luciferwrote/pseuds/luciferwrote
Summary: Ryuki finds his mind unusually noisy as he settles himself into bed. He shifts around once he’s underneath his sheets and pushes himself deep into his futon as he attempts to quiet his mind and sort his emotions...
Series: koga & ryuki. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913221
Comments: 10
Kudos: 35





	Restless

Ryuki finds his mind unusually noisy as he settles himself into bed. He shifts around once he’s underneath his sheets and pushes himself deep into his futon as he attempts to quiet his mind and sort his emotions. 

The house had gone still long ago; their guests had left and Mr. Yamashita, Yasuo, and Koga had all retreated to their respective bedrooms. They were most likely deep into their sleep by now and Ryuki hopes that Koga is resting well. 

_Koga…_

Ryuki tucks an arm behind his head and lets his clamorous thoughts wander to his friend who earlier in the evening stared at Kenzo’s computer screen with unbridled excitement; the object of his elation, _Tokita Ohma_. 

Koga’s reaction had confused Ryuki. How could someone look so happily toward the person who hurt them so much? Of course, there was no immediate explanation offered in the moment and they had continued watching Ohma’s matches to their heart’s content or rather, until Koga caught a chill and fatigue began to drain his enthusiasm. 

Nonetheless, even after confirmation of Ohma’s strength, Ryuki felt no better about the man who held such a strong resemblance to him and felt so familiar to him beyond appearances. Moreover, he didn’t appreciate the way he had spoken to Koga at the hospital and he abhorred the harsh reality that he would be taking Koga’s place in the tournament after the latter had worked so hard for a spot on the roster. 

Frustration crawls through Ryuki’s body and he pinches his eyes shut, tension pooling not only along his brow but deep into every one of his muscles. He turns onto his side, hoping the position change will spur some comfort but the sheets covering him only twist and tangle around his large frame and the constraint only irritates him further.

He opens his eyes again, a long, hard exhale escaping his nostrils and he pries himself from the confines of his coverings enough to free an arm. He doesn’t want to think about Tokita Ohma and the changes his presence had brought; he would rather think of Koga _only_ , even if that means a continued restless night.

Ryuki feels around in the dark, certain he had placed his cellphone near his futon before turning out the lights. After a few seconds, his fingers brush against the hard, cool screen of his phone and he takes it in his hand before hitting the power key. His eyes squint at the bright light of his phone and he swipes away from the lockscreen as they adjust. He taps the Instagram app then, giddiness replacing a bit of his frustration.

He had a few notifications; pictures he’d been tagged in, comments he had received. A lot of the notifications were from Koga, who seemed to favor the app above others. 

He makes his way onto Koga’s account like he had many times before. He had already ‘liked’ every picture and had commented on a majority of them but he still liked to scroll through the array of images often; some of which were of just the two of them together. 

Currently, however, he lingers on the images of Koga by himself; _selfies_ , Koga had called them. Most of them were of him post training, sweaty and flushed, corded muscles bulging as he so obviously flexed for the camera. 

A concentrated heat blankets Ryuki’s body and he can feel his heart rate increase almost immediately; not only that, but a wave of arousal ripples through him and pools along his cock, making it twitch involuntarily. Quickly, he sets aside his phone and lays back onto his back, an intense pang of guilt beginning to well up in his chest. 

_Koga is my friend_ , he tells himself silently, with a hard stress on the word ‘friend’. He repeats the phrase even as images of his _friend_ run through his mind. Koga’s bare torso, his rippling abs, the lines of his V-cut disappearing into his jeans. Ryuki shifts uncomfortably, his cock growing hard due to his thoughts, painfully aware that he was only making things worse for himself. 

Koga is his friend but there was no mistaking the fact that Ryuki liked him more than that and although he could keep his affections at bay outwardly; inwardly, he felt powerless against the oncoming inevitability. 

Ryuki had spent a considerable amount of time thinking about relationships since he left _The Inside_. They appeared much more commonplace in contrast to where he had been raised and so the possibility of having one seemed feasible; _enticing_ , even. However, while it was no revelation to him that he preferred men over women, he had concluded it would come as a surprise to those who were currently close to him. 

He had been aware of his preferences since he was very young and had kept that fact to himself up until adolescence when his grandfather had caught him with another boy.

His grandfather hadn’t been particularly angry. No, Ryuki knew when his grandfather was angry and when he wasn’t, but the man had been rather curt in his explanation of ‘those’ types of relationships and why they weren’t acceptable.

 _The outside is different. Isn’t it?_ He wonders. 

From his observations, those types of relationships seemed to be a little more accepted; albeit exercised with discretion. Ryuki hadn’t thought about asking about it until his feelings for Koga had become more apparent. He didn’t even know any men like himself; well, aside from Himuro and Kaneda...

Ryuki’s thoughts drift back to the present, slowly realizing that his guilt and introspection did little to dissolve his arousal. He glances down at himself and despite the darkness of his room, he can make out the silhouette of his erection tenting his sheets. He feels agonizingly constricted tucked away in his futon and while his pyjama pants are not tight, the fabric feels smothering. Relenting, he turns onto his side once more, this time to reach over to his nightstand where he kept a box of tissues and within the stand’s drawer, a small bottle of lubricant. 

Not long ago, Yasuo had given him a talk of sorts. A talk, he guessed, that had been largely suggested by Mr. Yamashita. It was not unlike the talk his grandfather had given him about ‘mating’. He wasn’t sure which had been more awkward. Nevertheless, Yasuo had given him a rundown on women, dating and sex. He had also given him a box of condoms and a small bottle of lubricant, along with a verbal demonstration on how to put on a condom. _It’s always good to be prepared!_ Yasuo had said. Ryuki agreed with the sentiment, though the condoms went unused while the bottle of lubricant was near empty.

He’s done this many times before, only lately has he become embarrassed by it. Perhaps, it was the subject of his fantasies that brought the shame; his _friend_ , who was sleeping only meters away. Koga’s visage passes through his mind again, along with a sharp throb throughout his cock, which was begging to be touched. 

Ryuki palms himself over his sheets, shuddering slightly at the far from satisfying contact. He can feel a whine forming at the back of his throat and without hesitation, he moves his hand to grasp part of his shirt and shove it into his mouth. He could get pretty noisy all on his own, at least muffling his sounds gave him some peace of mind that no one would find out what he was doing. 

Slowly then, his hand descends again along his torso, down to the drawstring of his pyjama pants. In one quick movement, he undoes the knot and pushes both sheets and bottoms down until his cock bobs out and upward. Ryuki’s other hand preoccupies itself with the bottle of lubricant; his deft fingers popping open its lid and gently squeezing it until some of its contents spill over its top. 

He squeezes what’s left in the bottle into one of his palms and then swipes the same palm along his cock, coating his length generously before wrapping his hand around its base. He squeezes himself far more eagerly than he should and then wonders if Koga ever touched himself like this. 

From what Ryuki could tell, despite Koga’s attitude, he kept matters like that to himself; only occasionally commenting on needing to get laid. Still, if Koga was as sexually frustrated as he sometimes described, Ryuki could bet that Koga did touch himself in this way and _often_.

He tries to picture it as he begins to stroke himself; his fingers moving up along his shaft and encircling around the head of his cock, smearing the few drops of precum that had begun to bead up at his slit. His slick hand then moves down along his hard length only to be met with the slow rise of his hips. A hiss is muffled against the fabric shoved in his mouth, the sensation of his languid stroke and thrust proving overwhelming even without the fantasy he was trying to construct. 

An image of Koga pleasuring himself in the shower after a difficult training session begins to form through the fog of Ryuki’s mind. Koga with his muscles still tense, soreness only just beginning to settle in, warm water trickling over and down every defined area of his body as he soaps himself up beneath the steady stream of water overhead.

Ryuki whimpers at the imagined scene and bites down on the t-shirt dampening within his mouth until he feels the keen sting of his teeth piercing into his bottom lip. 

Koga with his own cock in his hand, stroking himself slowly as rivulets of water descend over his sculpted chest and perfect abs. His usually spiky hair laying flat over his forehead, water soaked locks covering his eyes which were likely heavy-lidded and dark as he stroked himself to completion; coming in heavy spurts over his hand, the water washing away the evidence of his climax soon after. 

Ryuki bucks up into his fist, his back arching off of his futon as he gives his throbbing cock a few very deliberate strokes. His body was begging him to give it the same kind of release he had just imagined but in spite of himself, he drags out the moment for as long as he possibly can.

He wants the fantasy to be real; he wants to be in that shower with Koga, pressing himself against his back side, running his hands along his body, and working out every fiber of tension that still clings to his overburdened frame. 

He imagines himself prodding Koga’s ass with his cock as he pulls him back, tight against his body, warm water running over them both; Ryuki wonders if he could make Koga come again so soon, wonders if he’d tremble beneath his fingers if he touched his cock, likely sensitive from overstimulation. 

Ryuki’s mouth parts open and his shirt slips out from between his lips. His mouth had gone horribly dry. Despite that, a whine slips out, louder than he expects and while he is filled with the momentary sense of dread that he had just given himself away to the rest of the house, he continues to buck upward into his slick hand; the sound of his staggered breathing intermingling with the soft squelches from his increasingly erratic thrusts.

He can feel pressure coiling low in his abdomen, he can feel his body refusing to climb down from the edge it is slowly encroaching. He didn’t want to hold back any longer. 

Ryuki lets himself stroke faster, fucking up into his hand without restraint. The fantasy is all but gone from his mind as a fog begins to roll in. He was close, so close and when his eyes flutter open all he can see is spots against the darkness of his room. 

Thick ropes of come spill over his knuckles and down along his hand but he continues to stroke past the point where he can longer stand it and he shudders when he finally stills; his body numb and spent. 

It takes him a few moments to regain logical thought. Swallowing thickly, Ryuki focuses on a spot on the ceiling before attempting any movement. He feels so good and utterly tired, that all he wants to do is roll over and go to sleep. Instead, he finally shifts, reaching over toward his box of tissues to pluck a few out. He cleans himself up and tosses the used tissues in the trash bin not far away, along with the empty bottle of lube from earlier.

His mind is finally quiet. This brings a smirk to his lips. Ryuki fixes his pyjamas and straightens out his bed sheets before adjusting himself into a comfortable position. After that, the thoughts begin to come again, though not as loud as before. 

Thoughts of the upcoming tournament filter through his mind, the fact that he’d be away from Koga for the duration of it, and the worry he feels over Koga’s injuries healing properly in that time. Soon, his mind is as clamorous as earlier but he drifts off to sleep anyway, nowhere near as restless as before.


End file.
